The invention relates generally to vehicles, in particular vehicles with electric motors. The invention relates furthermore to methods for monitoring driver circuits for actuating electric motors.
The German patent publication DE 420 91 67 A1 discloses a method for monitoring a field effect transistor in a current converter in order to detect a short circuit. The short circuit is detected on the basis of a voltage drop across the field effect transistor to be monitored.